No es suficiente
by Chia S.R
Summary: Lin siempre lo esperaba en su cama, y él siempre se marchaba. El reloj los separaba y los besos ya no bastaban. LINZIN.


—Oneshot—

**Título:** No es suficiente.

**Pareja: **Linzin.

**Pedido: **Katangüa.

**Resumen:** Lin siempre lo esperaba en su cama, y él siempre se marchaba. El reloj los separaba y los besos ya no bastaban.

**Advertencias:** OC, OOC, LEMON.

-Digamos que está basado en un pasado en que no hubo separación alguna.

(…)

Lin gruñó cuando sintió el roce del aire contra su cara, pero abrió los ojos para mirarle. Se sacudía la ropa concentrado y caminaba a pequeños pasos hacia el interior del balcón.

La joven miró hacia el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche un solo instante para asegurarse de que era la hora correcta y luego volvió a mirar hacia él.

Tenzin miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera en el lugar correcto y luego la miró a ella. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y casi volando, llegó hasta su altura. Con las manos heladas le tomó el rostro con suavidad y antes de que le exigiera algo, la besó.

Lin aferró sus ropas entre sus dedos un instante y despertó del encantamiento que, de algún modo, parecían otorgarle los besos de ese hombre. Lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Llegas…

—Tarde— terminó él por ella soltándola.

Se acomodó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y las almohadas contra su trasero y riñones. Las piernas estiradas por detrás de ella.

Lin conocía ya esa situación. Ella no tardaría en encontrarse entre sus brazos, besándole como si no hubiera mañana. Y luego, cuando el reloj marcara las tres, él se marcharía como si simplemente una ráfaga de viento hubiera pasado por su habitación.

Estaba harta de esa situación. Harta de que tuvieran que verse a escondidas, de que él tuviera que entrar como un ladrón a su casa y a las horas en que su madre no estaba. Y sobretodo, empezaba a estar harta de las inquietudes de ambos.

Tenzin era libre, como un pajarillo. Aunque tuviera encima el peso de lo que conllevaba ser el futuro de los maestros del aire. Su padre le había enseñado esa libertad. Quizás por eso para él era más fácil escapar de su balcón todas las noches que mantenerse encerrado entre esas paredes con ella.

Y, aunque a veces deseaba encerrarlo entre un montón de piedras, o golpearle tanto como cuando eran más jóvenes y no aceptaba los sentimientos del chico, el corazón se le partía de algún modo, que, por supuesto, jamás le contaría a él o demostraría.

Tenzin rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con algo. Lin se sintió interesada en ese cambio de situación. El muchacho mostró su puño cerrado y sonrió.

—Adivina qué es— indicó.

Lin torció el gesto. Tenía los pies desnudos sobre la cama y aunque estuvo tentada a descenderlos para averiguarlo sin necesidad de quebrarse la cabeza, Tenzin frunció el ceño demando así que se lo tomara en serio.

—A ver— dijo suspirando finalmente—, un collar— supuso recordando las costumbres de la tribu del agua a la que, por mucho que a los demás les pareciera increíble o inaceptable, el muchacho también pertenecía por parte de madre.

Tenzin se sonrojó sorprendido, pero negó.

—Todavía no— murmuró casi en un hilo de voz. Lin sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza. Se cruzó de brazos como si deseara evitar que sus latidos fueran descubiertos.

—¿Entonces? — gruñó. La sonrisa volvió al rostro masculino.

Abrió la palma de la mano y mostró el objeto. Una pequeña estrella tallada en madera, con una especie de alambre para agarrarlo al cabello. Había tallado también las iniciales de su nombre y apellidos.

Lin agarró el objeto con sorpresa, revisándolo en círculos, girándolo hasta que logró colocarlo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Le miró, arqueando una ceja y el sonrojo en el rostro masculino bastó.

Se movió hasta quedar entre las piernas masculinas y tiró de su cuello, arqueando su espalda para poder pegar su cuerpo al masculino. Ansiosa, buscó los labios contrarios.

Tenzin movió sus manos hasta que la izquierda acarició su cadera y la derecha se posó entre su cuello y nuca, presionando con la palma la oreja, bajo la estrella que había tallado para ella. Sin darse cuenta se vio presionando la mano izquierda en el codo masculino, aferrando entre sus uñas la tela.

Desde que habían cumplido una cierta edad la presencia de Tenzin era cada vez más persistente. Era como una mecha que se encendía en su interior. Su madre siempre hablaba de la llama interior para poder controlar la tierra y el metal en sus duras clases, pero este tipo de sentimiento era muy diferente.

Comenzaba en su vientre, subía por su estómago como un grito y se ahogaba en su boca con un suspiro. Y no es que se volviera tímida especialmente, pero le daban ganas de zarandearlo y demandarle una explicación por esos sentimientos extraños, pero tampoco se atrevía del todo.

A veces, Tenzin se tensaba bastante y tras gruñir, la empujaba hacia atrás y se levantaba para marcharse. Había sucedido ya tres veces esa semana y cada vez parecía más difícil para ambos.

Él quería marcharse. Ella que se quedara.

—Lin— su nombre escapó como un susurro suplicante. La mano sobre su mejilla se deslizó hasta su nuca y como nunca, se vio atraída hacia él más íntimamente.

Sus labios se movieron en contra de los contrarios. El interior de su boca quedó invadida y su vientre se contrajo. Sentía el contrario contra ella, firme y duro, sus senos apretados contra el torso masculino y como las manos descendían hasta sus caderas, impidiéndola escapar.

Era irónico, porque ella no deseaba hacerlo.

Jadeó contra sus labios y entreabrió los ojos. Siempre le había gustado sacarle los colores a Tenzin y odiaba cuando intentaba sacárselos a ella. Pero el tipo de rojez que prendaba su rostro era diferente. Tenzin estaba acalorado. Jadeaba como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y tenía los pómulos enrojecidos y los labios hinchados.

Lin acarició con los suyos la hinchazón y mordisqueó el labio superior. Tenzin tenía la mirada clavada en ella, concentrándose en sus gestos quizás, no le importaba. Ella quería atesorar sus gestos. Y quería ver más.

Deslizó su mano izquierda por el codo hasta el cuello, y el brazo que mantenía sobre el hombro izquierdo presionó más la espalda masculina. Gateó ligeramente, presionando más su cuerpo contra él.

Entonces, Tenzin gruñó y llevó las manos hasta sus hombros, para apartarla con suavidad. Jadeante, sacudió la cabeza y encogió las piernas con intenciones de huir. Lin lo aferró de las ropas y lo encajó contra las almohadas.

—Lin, suficiente— gruñó.

—No es suficiente, Tenzin. Para ninguno es suficiente.

El joven maestro del aire se quedó a cuadros. Levantó las cejas y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con el reloj. Lin golpeó con el puño la pared y esta sobresalió, mandando el reloj a otro lugar. Él emitió un gemido de protesta.

—Deja de pensar en lo que sucederá con el tiempo. Piensa en lo que sucede ahora. Aquí.

Él frunció las cejas, rindiéndose. Se movió hasta volver a apresarla entre sus brazos y besó su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla, su nariz y, finalmente, sus labios. Lin se dejó arrastrar por las caricias. Murió nuevamente en sus besos y casi no fue consciente de que sus propias manos se movieron sobre él.

Las guió hasta las caderas, tiró de las ropas hacia arriba y tan solo fue consciente de que él se separaba de ella lo suficiente para poder levantar los brazos y sacar la ropa por encima de sus caderas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y presionó los labios sobre su torso. Tenzin lanzó la prenda al costado de la cama, rozando los flecos. Besó sus largos cabellos con ternura, acariciando su espalda, observando su exploración. Lin disfrutó del calor de su piel, del salvaje latido de su corazón, la respiración inquita de su cuerpo. Le gustó ver cómo encogía el vientre, marcando sus músculos y cómo su boca se abría para pronunciar su nombre.

Tenzin pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando con su padre. Su cuerpo estaba fuerte y marcado. Lin le gustaba así. Lo había visto algunas veces sin ropa superior, con el torso desnudo mientras se secaba el sudor tras algún entrenamiento y aunque no era ninguna sorpresa como la primera vez, su corazón palpitó con fuerza al poder tocarle.

Su madre le había enseñado a mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, a moverse fríamente como el metal, pero con Tenzin era diferente. Y en ese momento se sentía más mujer que nunca. Ser capaz de hacerle suspirar por ella, de que sus ojos estuvieran centrados en ella totalmente, que no deseara perderse nada de ese momento.

Las inquietas manos del joven descendieron por sus caderas, acariciando por encima de la tela de su camisón. De las caderas hacia sus hombros, bajando por sus nalgas. Lin arqueó su cuerpo. Presionó sus senos contra él y abrió la boca, acarició con sus dientes la blanca piel masculina, encerrando entre estos el pezón masculino. Tenzin gruñó y apretó los dedos entre sus nalgas.

La tela del camisón subió hasta sus caderas, se separó, levantando los brazos, permitiéndole descubrir lo que siempre le había ocultado. El cambio de su cuerpo con el paso de los años. La madurez crecida para él.

Tenzin tragó pesadamente a medida que su piel quedó expuesta. Sus ojos centrados en cada recoveco. Descendió desde sus labios hasta su cuello. Acarició con la mirada sus senos, se detuvo en su vientre y tragó pesadamente cuando vio la uve de su sexo. El suspiro de placer que escapó de su boca fue puro estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Lin sintió como sus senos se tensaba y su sexo palpitaba ansioso. Se movió hacia él, tomándole la mano que se había llevado al rostro para cubrirse la boca. Se la besó con ternura y le miró, descendiéndola hasta sus senos. Tenzin entrecerró los ojos y se sacudió, sorprendiéndola. Antes que fuera consciente la sujetó de las caderas, arqueándola para él, inclinando la cabeza, posando sus labios sobre su seno libre. El pezón, erecto, esperaba palpitante por él.

El calor de la boca masculina sobre su piel fue tremendo. Las caricias en sus sensibles senos, las manos moviéndose sobre sus pechos con torpeza. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra sí, besando la cabeza y hombros del joven, dejando que lentamente, su cuerpo perdiera contra el peso de él.

Jadeante, con los cabellos desperdigados sobre los pies de la cama, sonrojada y expuesta para él. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, jadeante. Él disfrutó de sus senos, subiendo de su brillante rojez hasta su boca, besándola. Acomodó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y sintió la presión de sus músculos, duros y firmes contra los suyos. Y el bulto de su sexo contra su vientre.

Tenzin era más grande que ella. La superaba en altura y anchura. De ahí que por un instante se sintiera apresada. Pero las atenciones en su cuerpo eran demasiado tentadoras. Acarició con sus uñas la desnuda piel, marcándole, y mordió sus labios, oscilando su cuerpo contra el contrario, remarcando la zona de su vientre contra él.

Descendió sus manos hacia las nalgas masculinas, remarcándolas con sus uñas y tirando de la tela. Tenzin levantó las caderas, besándole la quijada y los pómulos, los ojos y la nariz. Abrió los ojos para observarla a medida que la tela de sus pantalones descendía más y la excitación sobresalía, llamativa y ansiosa.

—¿Segura? — Cuestionó media voz.

Lin gruñó en protesta.

—No soy una flor delicada, Tenzin— advirtió. Él suspiró ofendido, descendió la mirada por su cuerpo hasta su erección cuando ella tiró más de la tela, descendiéndola lo suficiente como para el sexo masculino fuera libre.

La erección golpeó contra su vientre y su cuerpo se movió hacía ella como una ola. Levantó las piernas para él, acarició su desnuda cabeza y mordió su oreja izquierda, incitándolo. Tenzin movió sus caderas como respuesta, descendió su mano libre hasta sus caderas y le acarició la pierna, moviéndose. El contacto de ambos la obligó a gemir, de sorpresa y necesidad.

Cálido y posesivo se adentró en su interior. Lin apretó sus dedos contra la piel cálida del hombre que la poseía. Gruñó dolorosamente excitada y jadeó su nombre. Tenzin besó su rostro y lamió sus labios, concentrado en su tarea. Lin casi sintió deseos de reírse. Tenzin era Tenzin hasta cuando hacía el amor.

Sus movimientos eran como ondas suaves de aire. Sus besos como leves caricias y sus suspiros le llenaban hasta el alma.

El reloj marcaba las cinco cuando despertó, agotada, con el cuerpo caliente y tenso. El regalo de Tenzin estaba junto a ella en la almohada y no había ni rastro de él. Miró hacia el balcón.

El maestro del aire había desaparecido. Una sonrisa cruzó en sus labios. Abrazándose a sí misma y las sábanas. Una suave ráfaga de viento le acarició los cabellos.

Escuchó a su madre removerse en la cama al acostarse, vio las luces empezando a tintinear con la pronta llegada del alba. Y ella, dentro del todo, mirando hacia su lado libre y vacío de la cama, pensó que realmente aquello no era suficiente.

**Chia S.R diecinueve del once del dos mil trece.**

**(Recordarles que en face o en devianart pueden encontrar el ofrecimiento para los oneshots abiertos)**


End file.
